Deadly Desires
by CupCake-SweetTreats
Summary: A powerful demon has been awakened.The Reikei Tentei have no choice but to join forces with an Ex-Vampire Lord,Ex-War Hero,Lord of the Sky,Queen of Fire & a Wanderer to save the worlds.Enemies become friends,Friends become enemies. Will they succeed?


**This was originally my first ever story but I took it and changed it a lot! I hope you like it. (originally named Can You Hear The People Sing?)**

* * *

...:::...|First In The Eternal Series|..::::..

* * *

Deadly Desires

_

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

_

He walked slowly through the vast forest. By his side was a skinny green creature. It was much taller than he himself with small black beady eyes. He had long silver hair that stopped at his ankles. His eyes were a bright beautiful lavender purple color. His skin was pale. He wore fine attire. He had on a breast plate that was a royal blue color; a navy blue shirt under to keep the armor from tearing into his skin. He also wore black pants with navy blue and black boots – We'll call him Silver for now - The green creature was dressed similar, however the colors were different. He was wearing black and red. On his back was a giant axe - We'll call him Axe for now.

The silver headed man walked silently, but stopped all of a sudden, causing the green creature that lagged behind him to bump into him and look down. "M'lord wh--"

"Shh." Was the only response the creature got from him after being cut off. Silver pulled Axe into the bushes as a group of men walked past them. When they got far away – 10 feet maybe more – the men began to talk. At first it was muffled but then the voices were clear to hear, as they started to yell.

"Of course it's a good idea, you idiot!" One of the people shouted. The others seemed to back away slightly. He seemed to be the leader of the 4 man group.

"S-Still sir...There a-are some f--" He was cut off by a punch to the jaw. The leader of the group glared down at him.

"If you don't feel up to it than don't tag along!" He shouted. He motioned for the two others to follow. As, they left, Silver and Axe came from the bushes. Silver leaned down to man on the ground.

"Are you...alright?" His voice was sweet, low, calm, and kind - which encourage the man on the ground to speak.

"I'm fine...but...There is a village not too far from here. Those fools are planning on blowing the mountain up, which is a sanctuary for a large demon, as I tried to warn them, in search of gold that was said to be hidden and guarded there." The man explained. Silver looked up at the mountain.

"Is that...so?" He asked sternly, but still in a kind and quiet voice. The man hesitated to speak for a moment.

"Y-Yes..."He started. "There is a village on the other side of this mountain...as well as there is a path to go around it." He watched as the silver headed man stood. There was a big explosion, sending a few chunks of rock from the mountain. Silver easily punched up at the rocks that was falling toward them and shattered it. A few drops of blood dripped from his hand. He stared at it for awhile. The man below him just stared up at him in utter amazement and fear. "H-How… Y-You're…" Was all he could sputter out.

"M'lord...are you alright?" Axe asked, looking at the silver headed man's hand. Silver nodded his response and put on the fingerless gloves that rested on his belt. On the knuckle of the gloves were silver metal plates. It was obvious they were used to protect his hand from getting wounded, as it did when he punched the rock, when attacking large, heavy.

"Do you think it's the demon we've been looking for?"

"I'm not sure…" Silver whispered. "Let's go...Jeneff." He said and began walking. The green creature – Now known Jeneff- bowed and began following him.

"Right away, Lord Takahiro..." Jeneff said. The man on the ground stood up and called out to them.

"Wait! May I accompany you? I know around this way very well!" He called out. Takahiro turned to him.

"You'll only get in the way human...it would be beyond idiotic to come along and get yourself killed." With that said he turned and continued to walk as another explosion occurred. "It would be wise for you to leave this area."

* * *

"Lord Takahiro." Takahiro and Jeneff had walked into the village on the base of the mountain. The person who had addressed Takahiro was an angel. The man had big bright white angel wings that seemed to glow. His hair was both black and red locks. He had one lock of blue hair that hung in his face. His right eye was red and his left eye was purple. He was slightly shorter than Takahiro.

"ShiShi." Takashi nodded to him. He turned to look up at the rumbling mountain.

"It's Chaf." ShiShi – the angel- said. Takashi nodded. "The earth golem has been asleep in that mountain for over 100 years. Those foolish humans will release the beast's rage. He isn't a strong beast, but an annoying one. I'm sure we can leave this up to Valentine." ShiShi said.

"Is that supposed to mean that I'm weak?" Takahiro turned to look at Valentine. Valentine had pale skin; long black hair that stopped at his waist; his bangs covered one of his bright turquoise eyes. He was taller than Takashi but shorter than Jeneff. "You believe in me, right Taka?" Valentine grinned at Takahiro. Takahiro sighed, a sweat-drop forming on his head.

"Uhh…Yeah…." Jeneff glared at Valentine.

"You should really show some respect. You are in no position to address his lordship in such an informal way." Jeneff growled. Valentine squeaked and hid behind ShiShi. ShiShi took a side step from in front of Valentine.

"I will not act as a shield when the big brute comes running at you." ShiShi huffed. Takahiro smiled slightly.

"It is alright, Jeneff." Takahiro said.

"Hey, I hate to break a tender moment, but we have a problem here…" Everyone turned.

"Miss MiraMiru." Takahiro smiled. MiraMiru smiled back. MiraMiru was busty woman who was the same height as ShiShi. She had long burnt orange hair that stopped at mid back and bright red eyes. She inclined her head towards the mountain. Takahiro and the others turned to the mountain.

"Holy dragon king of the east sea…." Valentine muttered.

"Is that Chaf?" Takahiro asked. ShiShi extended his wings and flew up a little.

"Yes…but something is different." Something caught Jeneff's eye.

"Shit! Brace yourself!" ShiShi put up a shield around them. Fire engulfed the shield. Valentine looked around.

"What is this?"

"Inferno. He's going to try to burn us alive." ShiShi panted. "This shield is only keeping the blast from us…but the heat…" ShiShi slowly dropped to the ground panting. Mira didn't look to well.

"It's beyond my tolerance…" MiraMiru said. Takahiro dropped to his knees.

"Lord Takahiro!" Jeneff shouted. He kneeled down to Takahiro. His breathing was more shallow than the others. "Dammit…He can't survive in this heat…" The shield began to crack. ShiShi's eyes widened.

"I-I can't hold it….too strong…" ShiShi cried in angst. Jeneff jumped on top of Takahiro at the same time Mira jumped to ShiShi. Screams filled the air.

* * *

"Boys, I have a mission for you." Koenma said. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"That's not much of a surprise." Koenma glared at Yusuke.

"There is a powerful demon that is threatening the lives of both human and demons alike. He has been plotting to take over the Nengenkai and Makai. If we do not stop this beast, everyone will cease to exist." Koenma said. Kurama frowned.

"Who is this person?"

"His name is Kin. There is another demon helping him as well. A demon by the name Chaf." Koenma said. "You will need all the help you can get so I want you to rescue the people he has imprisoned. They should have useful information to you to aid you in this important mission. "You will need to take Yukina-"

"No! I will not put my sister into danger." Hiei growled. Koenma glared at him.

"She is already in danger!" Koenma yelled. "We need her healing skills!"

"What about Botan?"

"Her healing isn't as affective as Yukina's." Koenma said. Hiei growled.

"Fine. If anything happens to her, I'm coming after you." Hiei snarled. Kurama placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"Hiei…"

"So this is the place?" Yusuke asked looking at the giant castle looking place. Kurama nodded. "Let's go than."

"Wait! We can't just walk in there!" Kurama said. Yusuke sighed.

"My fox is right. There could be fatal traps set up." Hiei said. Yusuke scowled.

"Well, do you two have any ideas?!" Yusuke growled. Kurama grinned.

"Of course I do."

* * *

There was a loud screech, like a rusty door being forced open. Takahiro's eyes opened. He stared ahead at the person in front of him. "My lovely little Vampire Lord." The man purred. "How are you this fine night?" Takahiro said nothing. There was shifted from his right.

"Stay away from his lordship!" Jeneff snarled. The man smirked at Jeneff, placing a hand on Takahiro's cheek. "Do not touch him!"

"Hands off, Tei!" Mira roared from the other corner.

"You know, the angel isn't as loud as you three. Neither is my little Vampy Lord." The man – Tei - purred, leaning into Takahiro. Mira roared, thrashing around in her bonds.

"Get the fuck away from Taka!" She screamed. Tei grinned.

"Your little Vampy Lord has yet to say no to me." Tei said, snickering. Mira stopped thrashing.

"MiraMiru, twin sister of YuraYuru, Queen of the Flame, descendant of the Black Flame," Tei said, turning around. The bonds on MiraMiru dropped. MiraMiru stood up straight and glowered. Tei bowed slightly. "It is an honor to be in your presence. I, Tei Makozu; Leader of the WakaShi (1); descendent of the Loze bloodline, I challenge you." Tei stood up straight. He pulled a coin out of his pocket and flipped into the air. Mira held her hand out and a flame sword appeared and she clutched it. Tei unsheathed the sword from his side. They pointed the sword at each other as the coin continued to twirl in the air. Takahiro's eyes were wide with fear. He mouthed the words 'Don't do it' but his voice wasn't working. Jeneff noticed and growled.

Tei had silenced Takahiro. The coin finally dropped and both Mira and Tei disappeared.(2) They were slashing at each other. Tei knocked her through the wall and flew at her. Mira jumped up and moved out the way. Tei got his sword stuck in the wall. He blew up the cement around the blade and stood straight. He grinned darkly. "You're pretty fast, little Vampy." Jeneff struggled in his bonds. Takahiro's eyes were still wide. Mira flew back into the room through the wall. She was covered in blood. She slowly tried to get up.

Tei grinned down at her. "Foolish wench. Did you actually think you were a worthy match to me." Tei kicked her in the side. She cried out in pain.

"M-Mi-ra…" Taka chocked. Tei looked at him and grinned.

"Her pain is taking you out of the silence spell, huh?" Tei asked. He laughed and pulled Mira up by her hair. He threw her against the wall and the chains chained her again. Tei's fangs enlarged. He walked up to Takahiro. He caressed Takahiro's face. "You're such a rare beauty." Tei entangled his hand into Takahiro's dirtied silver hair. "Your hair is beautiful but dirty." He leaned into Takahiro's neck. "I actually came down here to see what my lord was talking about." Jeneff and Valentine protested loudly. Tei's bright blue eyes darkened. "SILENCE!" He shouted, a wave of energy silenced them all instantly. Tei leaned back into Takahiro. He bit into the Vampire Lord's neck, earning him a loud gasp. Tears welled up in Takahiro's eyes as he felt pleasure course through his veins as the Vampire fed on him. Silva slowly trickled out of his mouth as he gasped and whimpered in pleasure. His eyes were blank as the Vampire continued to feed off him. The world for Takahiro faded to black.

* * *

Hiei had his Jagan eye opened as he guided the Reikei gang thought the fortress. Kurama was by his wide while Yukina was on the other side of him. The other two were following behind. Hiei stopped at a door. He kicked it opened. The person inside looked at them.

* * *

ShiShi stood up from the bed. He sighed and looked around. He walked to the dresser and traced over many of the objects on it. He was thinking of how to escape to rescue the others, but in state, he might not be able to. They were all left weak after that blast. The door in the room burst open. ShiShi whipped around. "Don't move!" The first one who walked in yelled. Yusuke.

"You're Yusuke Urameshi." ShiShi said. Yusuke faltered.

"Wha- how the hell do you know my name?" ShiShi turned back to the dresser. He didn't respond.

"ShiShi…" Kurama said. ShiShi turned around. "You're the Angel of Death." ShiShi said nothing.

"I'm surprise that a human knows who I am." ShiShi said, returning to playing with the trinkets on the dresser. He's eyes widened and a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. _Something happened to Takahiro… _Hiei noticed that the Angel had tensed.

"What are you doing here? Are you working with Kin and Chaf?" Kurama asked, his voice cold. ShiShi turned around.

"I wouldn't dare associate myself with such a blood thirsty being as him. I fight for justice." ShiShi replied just as cold. Hiei narrowed his eyes, his Jagan glowing. His eyes widened when he picked up the conversation ShiShi was having telepathically.

_Valentine: Where are you, ShiShi?_

_ShiShi: I'm not so sure. What is wrong with Takahiro? I can sense something wrong with him._

_MiraMiru: That bastard fed of him!_

_Jeneff: There is no way for us to get out of here alone._

_Valentine: Yeah._

_MiraMiru: We need your help ShiShi._

"What's wrong with him?" Yusuke asked. ShiShi's eyes had glazed over than closed.

"There are others here. He was speaking with them." Hiei said. He grabbed both Kurama's and Yukina's hand and dragged them out. "Let's go. Yusuke, grab the Angel." Yusuke nodded and picked ShiShi up, wary of his large wings.

* * *

They had been walking for some time. ShiShi mumbled something and his eyes slowly opened. He stared up at brown eyes. He blinked a couple of times. "Why are you touching me, human?" ShiShi asked calmly.

"We're with the Reikei, we're here to rescue you." Yusuke explained. ShiShi stared deep into Yusuke's eyes. His eyes slowly closed.

"Very well…allow me to rest, I am awfully tired." ShiShi murmured. Yusuke and the others came close to a cell door. They heard yelling.

"Don't touch him!" MiraMiru roared. Tei smirked and placed a hand on Takahiro's unconscious form.

"Why?"He asked. Tei smirked and looked at the door. Outside the door, Kurama and Yukina were both wrapped in chains. Hiei's eyes widened.

"Fox! Yukina!" Hiei yelled. Yusuke backed away but was caught by one and ShiShi was lifted out of his arms. Kuwabara was next than Hiei. The world around them went black.

* * *

"Well, well. What do we have here." Tei grinned. He traced Kurama's face. Hiei glowered at the man.

"Remove your filthy hands from his face!" Hiei growled. Kurama's eyes slowly opened. He stared into Tei's eyes. Kurama's eyes blanked out. Tei chuckled.

"He falls so easily into my Jagan." Tei said, smirking. He moved away from Kurama and to Yukina.

"Get away from her!" Hiei snarled angrily. Tei smirked. Yukina's eyes widened in fear. Her eyes blanked out.

"You travel with such weaklings." Tei said. He walked to Kuwabara, but didn't lay a hand on him. "You're quite an ugly fellow." Kuwabara glared at him.

"How d-" Kuwabara's eyes blanked out. Tei snickered and walked to Yusuke. Yusuke scowled at him. Tei stared at him for awhile before backing away and laughing. "Well, I see you're a strong human." Tei grinned. "I doubt the Jaganshi will be fall to my Jagan." Tei looked from Yusuke to Hiei. He turned to walk toward ShiShi. The angel was still sleep. Mira began to struggle but on words sounded.

"ShiShi." Tei said, grinning. ShiShi's eyes slowly opened. ShiShi snarled.

"Tei," ShiShi snarled. "So you're the one doing all this." Tei jumped back when light burst up from the ground in front of ShiShi. "You'll pay for your idiocy!" Tei jumped from ShiShi and grinned.

"ShiShi Wakanuka; Angel of Death; Angel of Judgment; Ruler of The Sky; I am honored to be in your presence." Tei said, bowing slightly. The Reikei group looked on in confusion. "I, Tei Makozu; Leader of the WakaShi; descendent of the Loze bloodline, challenge you." Tei pulled out a coin and flipped it. He unsheathed his sword. ShiShi held out both of his hands and light took the shape of two curved blades. Feathers appeared around it when the blades took shape and turned silver. He slid his legs apart and his right hand went to lie slightly limply between his legs. His left hand was held in front of his face. The coin continued to twirl in the air. There was silence. The coin dropped to the ground and both fighters disappeared. The only thing visible was the sparks of metal hitting metal. Blood splattered to the floor but there was no one visibly there. Hiei couldn't even keep up with the two.

Tei and ShiShi became visible. Tei panted and grinned. Blood dripped from his face and arms. There was only one cut on ShiShi and it was a deep one on his wing. That was more painful than all of Tei's wounds put together, but he showed no sign of feeling it. "You're pretty fast for an Angel of the sky." Tei said, grinning madly.

"You're pretty slow for a vampire." ShiShi commented coldly. Tei's face burnt red with anger. Yusuke glanced at Hiei.

"Vampire?" Yusuke asked. Hiei nodded. There was a loud cry of pain. Yusuke returned his attention to the fight. Tei was on his knees, his hand where is arm used to be. Blood poured to the floor. ShiShi held the arm in his hand.

"I've never once attempted to kill someone and fail." ShiShi said coldly. The chains on everyone dropped. Tei's body went up in flames. Yusuke looked questioningly at Hiei but he was too busy checking on Yukina and Kurama to notice anything. Yusuke looked at the Mira. She was glaring so heatedly at the burning body, he assumed she did it.

* * *

Hiei noticed that the group they have rescued kept glancing at Yukina. He kept Yukina in his sight at all times even more. Yukina pulled away from healing Takahiro when he began to stir. Takahiro looked up at Yukina. His eyes widened. "Y-YuraYuru…" Takahiro whispered, tears coming to his eyes. Yukina looked confused.

"Yura?" Yukina asked. Mira frowned. She knelt down beside Takahiro and shook her head.

"No, Taka…I'm sorry but she's gone." Mira whispered. Takahiro closed his eyes and nodded. Mira helped Takahiro to stand up.

"Lord Takahiro, The Reikei." Jeneff started. Takahiro looked up. Takahiro looked at the others. He stood up and took a bow.

"I am Takahiro Konde, Brother of Tobikuma; Son of Daisuke Konde, Lord of the Suki Clan, Vampire Lord of the West. It is a pleasure to be in the presence of the very agents of the spirit world." Takahiro said. ShiShi stepped forward.

"I am ShiShi Wakanuka, Son of the Moon god; Brother of Tsuki the Moon Princess; Lord of the Sky; Angel of Death and Judgment. It is a pleasure to be in the presence of agents of Reikei." ShiShi said. Mira stood up and stepped forward.

"I am MiraMiru, twin sister of YuraYuru, Queen of the Flame, descendant of the Black Flame; I am honored to be in the presence of Reikei agents." She said. Jeneff stepped up.

"I am Jeneff, The Axe; The Battousai; The protector of Lord Takahiro, Loyal servant to the Suki Clan; I am honored to be in your presence, Reikei Agents." Jeneff said. Valentine stepped up.

"I am Valentine Mori; The Charmer; Black Heart; The Heart; Descendant of the Roku Clan. I am honored." Kurama and Hiei looked at each other. Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged looks. Yukina smiled. She stepped forward.

"I am Yukina; Koorime of Koorime Islands; Ice Maiden; Twin Sister of Hiei, I am honored to meet you all." Yukina bowed. Kurama shrugged.

"I am Youko Kurama; King of Thieves; Shuichi Minamino; Fox-Human hybrid; Spirit World detective. It is a pleasure." Kurama said, bowing.

"Hiei; The Jaganshi; The Forbidden Child; The wielder of the Dragon of The Dark Flame; Heir to Muruku's territory; Spirit Detective. It's an honor. " Hiei said shortly.

"Yusuke Urameshi; Uhh… Student of Sarayashki Junior High School…Um…; Mazoku Lord; Raizen descendant; Uh… A pleasure?" Yusuke asked more than said. Their eyes were wide when he said Raizen.

"You are the descendant of Raizen?" Jeneff asked.

"Impossible!" ShiShi mumbled.

"Kazuma Kuwbara; student of Sarayashki Junior High School; The punisher-" Yusuke gave him a weird look, as did Kurama. Yukina giggled and Hiei rolled his eyes. "-Ehh, weirder of the Aura Blade; Pleasure to meet you guys." Takahiro and his gang nodded.

"Thank you so much for helping us out." Mira said, smiling.

"Yeah…Who knows what would have happened to us." Valentine said.

"Agreed." ShiShi said. Takahiro frowned.

"Lord Takahiro, is something the matter?" Jeneff asked. Everyone looked at him.

"I thought I felt…Tobikuma…" Takahiro whispered. MiraMiru turned around. She frowned as well.

"We should leave here before Chaf figures out we escaped. We are in no condition to fight him." Mira said. Hiei nodded. ShiShi sat down on the ground. He looked exhausted.

"I agree. Those chains have put a great strain on me…I can't open my Jagan." Hiei said. He grabbed a hold of Kurama and Yukina's hand. They both looked at him as he started to drag them along. "Let's hurry and get back to Koenma." They nodded. Valentine picked ShiShi up and swung him around so he was on his back. Jeneff glanced at Takahiro. Mira and the rest of the gropu followed behind the Reikei Tentei.

* * *

**(1)WakaShi- Waka means Young and Shi means Death. So its translates to Young Death. Like ShiShi's name means Death-Death. And Shishiwakamaru's name means Death-death-young-maru.**

**(2)The coin toss thing and the stating ones name and status before dueling is from BBB(BuBuBu) _Black Blood Brothers_. One of my all time favorite Animes. Ideas from this Anime will pop up here and there throughout the story,**


End file.
